A New World
by DragonMaster1294
Summary: Harry no longer feels welcome after defeating Voldemort and excepts the gift of a fresh start from the guardian of earth. knowingly giving up his magic in exchange for new but unknown abilities. what will he do with his life now and what trouble will he find? h\hr
1. Chapter 1

A New World

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if its messed up in any way. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood outside by the Black Lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking up at the night sky thinking about the final battle against Lord Voldemort mere hours ago.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" came a soft voice from behind him. Harry turned to face the voice, knowing whom it belonged to. The voice belonged to none other than Hermione Granger, his best friend.

"Everything, 'Mione." He replied.

"What's wrong Harry? You should be happy. Its finally over, you've beaten him."

"It doesn't feel like I've won anything. Did you see how everyone is looking at me now? You and Neville are the only ones who aren't looking at me like I must be broken or mad. I-I…" Harry paused, looking into her eyes. "It just doesn't feel right here anymore. I-I think I need to leave." The last he said mostly to himself. As Harry started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest, he felt a hand grasp his and he stopped to look at Hermione.

"Then I'll come too, Harry. I, uh, I…" she stammered.

"It's ok Hermione, I know. I love you too." They both blushed as they turned and continued to walk.

"So," Hermione started, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Was Harry's answer. "It just feels like I'm supposed to go this way. It feels like something or someone is drawing me this way."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah. It feels like it's something good, like going towards a happy place." And so, they walked deeper and deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing. Standing in its center was an elderly wizard carrying a wooden staff.

"Who are you?" Harry called, as they drew closer to the man. When it was clear the man wasn't going to answer him, Harry looked to Hermione before turning back to the man.

"My name is Harry Potter. What is your name, sir?" he said, politely this time. He didn't want to offend the man, as he realized it was this clearing, this stranger, which was drawing him. "Please, sir," he tried again, "Why did you draw me here, to the place where Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry heard Hermione gasp beside him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly, never taking his eyes off the stranger.

After a long silence the man finally spoke. "Hello Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I am the Guardian of Earth. My name is Merlin."

Harry and Hermione shared a look of surprise and uncertainty. "How can you be Merlin?" Hermione asked shakily. "Merlin died over a millennia ago."

"Ah, yes. To the people of Earth I am dead, but that was as it had to be. I could no longer be thought alive at the time as I had to retreat to Avalon to watch over the planet and protect it." He answered.

"Protect it?!" Harry yelled. "How were you protecting it by letting Voldemort run around killing everyone?" Harry was furious, his hair and clothes swirling around in a non-existent wind as his magic poured off him.

"Alas my boy, that was one event I could not interfere with. A destiny, your destiny Harry, had to play out." Merlin replied calmly, raising his staff into the air. "Had I intervened, the outcome would have been disastrous." As he said this, the gem on the end of his staff began to glow. Suddenly, an image of Harry losing the final battle shown. As Voldemort cast one last Killing Curse toward Harry time seemed to freeze and a new face showed itself. Standing in front of Harry was Merlin, holding his hand out to help him stand. Together with wand and staff, the two wizards still linked, cast pure untainted magical power at the still frozen Dark Lord. When the light hit him, time resumed and Voldemort crumbled to the ground, alive no more.

"You see, had I not had faith in you, and you in yourself, this would have been the outcome." Merlin said.

"But it would have been quicker and easier." Hermione finally spoke.

"Ah, young lady keep watching." As they continued to watch the image, they saw Harry and Merlin falling. As they hit the ground, both wand and staff braking, raw power exploding outward and killing everyone within the Hogwarts grounds and destroying the school, leaving nothing but a smoking crater.

"You see, had I stepped in, all would have perished. The power I wield is no longer suited to be used practically on this planet, especially in battle. It would have completely drained my physical being resulting in my staff breaking. The explosion was the power contained in this staff, used to watch and guide the Earth, and drawing the latent power from the phoenix feather from young Harry's wand and breaking free from the seal within the staff."

"Wait a second…" Harry said slowly. "So you knew I would beat him?"

"Yes." Was Merlin's reply. "And I also know that you now feel like you don't feel you belong here. That you feel alienated, unwanted, and that you have no purpose."

"H-How did you know that?" Harry stammered, as Hermione looked between the two completely dumbfounded.

"I know a great many things, Harry, and I can help you."

"How can you help me? Why would you help me?" Harry asked.

"Because you remind me a lot of myself. The reason I became Guardian of Earth was to continue being needed, to have a new purpose." Merlin replied.

"So, you want me to become a Guardian of Earth too?"

"Goodness no child," he chuckled, "I still have many years left in me. Besides, that destiny belongs to another. No, there is another world Harry that will need your help in the coming years if you choose to go. They can manage should you not wish to, and will I am sure. However you would have a chance to meet new people and make new friends, who will not turn their backs on you for having to kill a threat to the world as many here have."

Harry turned to look at Hermione. "What do you think, luv?"

"We could be happy?" she asked.

"Of course my dear, happy and loved." Merlin answered.

"Then let's go Harry. We can get a fresh start and we will be together."

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand, turning back towards the elderly wizard. "Thank you sir. I would like to go, provided I can stay with Hermione."

"So you will lad." Merlin said with a bright smile. "There is one thing you should know before you go. You will no longer be human and will no longer have magic, however your appearance will not change."

"W-what?" Hermione asked, "Will we still be us?"

"Oh yes, my dear Hermione, you will still be yourselves. In place of your magic you will have new abilities. I will be sending you to the Guardian of that dimension's Earth so that you can learn to control your newfound abilities. Alas, the time has come my young friends. If you are going it must be now."

"But we still have questions." They both shouted over a sudden gust of wind.

"All of your questions will be answered, I assure you." Merlin's voice rang in their heads as he raised his staff up towards the sky which began to pulse with a brilliant white light.

"THANK YOU MERLIN!" Harry shouted above the maelstrom.

"You are quite welcome children. Please tell Kami 'hello' from me when you see him. Goodbye Harry Potter. Farewell Hermione Granger. Until we meet again." The light flashed one last time blinding all present and the clearing was silent and empty once more.

Back at the castle everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, resting and mourning those lost in the fight.

"Well done everyone." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned towards the unfamiliar voice with varying degrees of apprehension, many wands raised. From the crowd one man stepped forward, sword in one hand and wand in the other. He stood confidently between his friends and the newcomer.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked threateningly.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom, just the young man I was hoping to find." The stranger said, a smile gracing his lips. "My name is Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

When the light faded, Harry and Hermione looked around them seeing only clear blue sky beyond the edge of the floor they now found themselves standing on. Turning around they noticed a building in what appeared to be the center of the structure.

"Well?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe there are people inside." Hermione replied.

"Only one way to find out." She looked up to see Harry looking down at her. She grabbed hold of his hand, and together they slowly started toward the building. As they approached the door it opened to reveal a short being as black as obsidian with pointed ears and round eyes. Harry and Hermione froze in shock.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Kami said you would be arriving soon. I am Mr. Popo. If you would please follow me Master Kami would like to speak with you." He said, turning around and walking back inside. Speaking over his shoulder he cautioned, "Be careful not to shut your tails in the door."

Hearing that Harry and Hermione stood, shocked at what was said so casually to them. Turning to look at Hermione, Harry whispered, "Tails?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, we don't have tails. He must be joking." Hermione turned to follow Mr. Popo when she heard Harry gasp.

"Her-Hermione you do have a t-tail!" Harry exclaimed. He quickly reached behind his back and was speechless as he pulled the end of his own tail in front of him for Hermione to see.

"How is that possible? Human beings don't have tails."

"Please follow me and Kami will explain everything." Looking back to the door they saw Mr. Popo waiting patiently for them. Sharing a look of confusion and curiosity the teenagers followed their guide inside. As they followed Mr. Popo down a corridor towards an ornate doorway, Harry remembered what Merlin had told them before sending them away. "_You will no longer be human and will no longer have magic..._"

"'Mione, we're not human anymore. Merlin said we wouldn't be."

"That's right! How could I have forgotten? But then what are we?" Hermione asked.

"Hopefully this Kami person can tell us."

They followed the rest of the way in silence, both lost in thought.

"Kami is just through there." Mr. Popo broke Harry out of his reverie and pointed to the ornate double doors in front of them. "He can answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you Mr. Popo." Harry said, Hermione nodded in agreement. Together they pushed the doors open and walked into what appeared to be a throne room. Sitting on the throne in the middle of the room was an old man like neither Harry nor Hermione had ever seen. He skin was completely green and he had two antenna on his head.

"Hello children." Said the being. "I am Kami, Guardian of the Earth. I have been expecting you."

"H-hello sir. Merlin asked us to say 'hello' for him." Hermione was the first to find her voice after hearing what was obviously an alien speak. "If we're not human than what are we?"

"First thing's first my dear," Kami answered, "Did Merlin explain anything to you?"

"Only that we could be safe and loved here. Accepted. And..." Harry paused, unsure how to say what may be the most important part. He was saved the trouble by Hermione.

"We're not human anymore." She whispered.

"Ah." Kami paused looking between the two confused young adults. "I have often wondered about your new race." He said slowly. "You see I have only met one other with a tail, though we removed it not long ago. Goku was raised here on Earth but I knew he wasn't from here, however I was never able to figure out where he came from."

"Are you saying you know someone else like us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Goku was a student of mine for a time and helped to save the world from evil." Kami answered honestly, smiling at the new comers. "Now I believe we should figure out what race you are so you don't go insane trying to figure it out yourselves." Kami chuckled, closing his eyes in concentration. "King Kai, can you here me? I have a couple here that would like to ask you a question."

Harry and Hermione shared a look at Kami's actions.

"What is it Kami?!" Came a disgruntled reply from an unseen source. Harry turned, trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Can't you handle such a small planet on your own anymore?" Said the voice. "Now leave me al-"

"Please King Kai." Kami interrupted. "Merlin sent them. He told them they would not be human but nothing else. They have tails just like Goku used to. They wish to know what race they are if not human."

"Ah, yes!" King Kai exclaimed. "I forgot about the exchange."

"If it was an exchange, then who or what was sent to our world?" Hermione asked.

"More like an exchange for the two of you, one planet and life exchanged for a new one. You must be Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age. I am King Kai, Guardian of the North Galaxy."

"Hello, sir, I'm-" Harry started to introduce himself only to be cut off.

"Yes, yes Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Killer of Voldemort. I know who you are as well. To answer your question, you are both Saiyans."

"What are Saiyans?" asked Harry.

"Saiyans were once a proud warrior race, some of the strongest fighters in the universe. But now there remains only four, well, six now counting you two." King Kai explained. "Saiyans were not good people. They destroyed the race they shared inhabitants with and became intergalactic planet brokers."

"Wait. So we're the bad guys?!" Hermione yelled, surprised and a little disgusted with their new heritage.

"No, no, no. Of course not. There is no way the Grand Kai would allow you to become part of the strongest warrior race in existence if he thought even for one second that you would turn evil."

Harry and Hermione relaxed, thankful they wouldn't become something they hated.

"Does this Goku person know he's an alien?" Harry asked curiously. _It would be nice to be able to talk openly with someone like us, _he thought.

"No I'm afraid not." King Kai replied. "If Goku is meant to learn of his heritage, then he will find out then but not before. I'm sorry but this is how it must be for now. Kami that means you too. You're not allowed to spill the beans. Now, Harry and Hermione, I suggest you get to know your strengths and start to overcome your weaknesses. Have fun kiddos, maybe we'll be able to meet face to face one day." The voice faded away at the end.

As Harry and Hermione stood in silence, Kami seemed to come out of his thoughts.

"Well now, it seems King Kai wants me to train you in the martial arts." He said. Harry's eyes lit up in anticipation of learning to fight, while Hermione's lit up at the chance to learn anything and everything she could, not only about fighting but about this whole new world that had opened up to them.

"Now, take some time to get used to the altitude. We are currently quite high above the Earth." Kami said. "And try to get accustomed to your new tails as well. We don't want them getting in the way of your training. Goku was able to control his tail quite well, even using it to grab and throw things."

Harry looked excited while Hermione looked a little skeptical.

"Then why did you remove it?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, of course. I should've explained that from the start." Kami replied. "Whenever Goku looked at the full moon he became a giant raging beast. We couldn't control it and he never remembered anything that happened while he was transformed. The only viable answer was to remove it."

"Maybe he just couldn't overcome the beast 'mentality'. It's base instincts." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds kind of like having to overcome the Imperius Curse." Harry stated.

"If you choose, we can remove your tails as well." Kami offered.

"No thanks." Harry relied, a determined glint in his eyes. "I love a good challenge."

"I'd like to keep mine as well. If I can't learn to control the beast then I would like it removed. If that's okay?"

"Of course children." Kami assured them. "Now, I suggest you go outside and get control of your tails as best you can, then run laps around the Lookout. You will acclimate to the altitude faster and warm up your muscles for your training." Kami pointed two fingers at the pair, concentrating for a moment before a beam of light shot at them. Harry and Hermione blinked to clear their vision, identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"Those will be your training uniforms." He said. They looked down to see their robes replaced by black gi's with a small symbol on the left side of the chest.

"What's this symbol mean Master Kami?" Harry asked.

"It is my symbol. It shows that you are my students. There is a larger one on the back of your gi as well."

Hermione nodded in response, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him towards the door.

Once outide, Harry and Hermione stood concentrating on the movement of their limbs in an attempt to control their tails which seemed to have a mind of their own.

After twenty minutes, Hermione exclaimed, "I got it!" She moved her tail to rub against Harry's before wrapping it around his arm.

"Wow 'Mione! Mind telling me how to did that?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. "Just relax and concentrate on how your arms feel when you move them about." Hermione said, watching Harry close his eyes. "Then apply that to your tail. It seems to be instintual just like moving your arms. If you over think it you get nowhere."

Harry laughed. "Leave it to you to dumb it down perfectly for me."

Hermione laughed, smacking him. "Your not dumb Harry, just a bit thick is all."

Harry sobered, looking at Hermione with a smirk on his face, his tail wrapped loosely around her wrist. "Got it. Thanks 'Mione." Harry leaned forward kissing her cheek. "Well, I guess we should stretch so we can start those laps now." He said, sitting down to stretch his legs. Hermione nodded, stretching as well.

A short while later, Harry and Hermione stood with Kami and Mr. Popo.

"Harry, Hermione, before you begin I suggest sitting with your legs crossed, your hands in your laps facing each other like you're holding a ball." Mr. Popo suggested.

"Thank you Mr. Popo. That is a good idea." Kami stated, giving them a moment to situate themselves. "Now, relax, feel the energy inside your core. Feel it flowing through your body. Memorize how it feels. Once you have done that, will it to come out much like the magic you had in your old world."

The new students closed their eyes in concentration. After what felt like a lifetime, Harry gasped opening his eyes to see a small ball of light between his hands, shortly followed by Hermione.

"During your training you will learn to harness this energy, even using it to attack your opponent, defend yourself from said opponent, or even to fly." Kami said.

Harry instantly looked more excited at the prospect of flying without a broom.

"You will also be instructed to sense others energy and to hide your own from those who can likewise sense energy. Now, please stand." he paused, giving the two a moment to do as instructed. Looking into their eyes, Kami couldn't help but smile at their determination as he stepped to the side and Mr. Popo dropped into a fighting stance. "Let us begin."


End file.
